Executable applications for mobile devices, such as cellular phones, allow a user to capture images of objects such as QR (Quick Response) codes or bar codes. In the case of QR codes, the application deciphers content included in or reference by, the object. When scanned and processed, the content provided to the end user relative to these technologies is limited to descriptive information about the objects to which the barcodes are affixed, or may include messages embedded into the scanable object. Additionally, systems and methods that provide augmented reality features are known, but these systems and methods suffer from the same drawbacks as those associated with the display of content for QR and bar codes.